Iontophoresis is an electrochemical process utilized to apply medication locally to and through a patient's skin. The iontophoretic technique involves applying an electrical force proximate the medicament and the area to be treated to drive ionized compounds of the medicament into the skin. Because the iontophoretic delivery technique is a non-invasive means for administering drugs to a patient, the process reduces or eliminates the adverse effects commonly associated with injecting medicaments into a patient's skin, e.g., pain, infection, and skin deformation.
Using iontophoresis to deliver a proper dose of medicament to an individual involves managing the physical and electrical characteristics of the area to be treated. Some issues include placement of the iontophoretic delivery system's electrode on the treated area, the range of skin/tissue resistance associated with the treated area, and the range of skin/tissue resistance between treated individuals. Because these physical and electrical concerns may affect iontophoretic drug delivery, the physical and electrical characteristics of the area to be treated should be considered to ensure delivery of the appropriate drug dosage. The present invention is designed to abate these and other concerns.